


Giving you up

by Beckit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Endings, Heartbreak, Other, Romance, Sad, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt, could be anyone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckit/pseuds/Beckit
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Everyone has a red wire tied to their finger that leads to their soulmate. Today, you had to cut the wire."Sometimes, saying goodbye is a kindness.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Giving you up

Today will be the last day I ever wear black, the last time I ever let red adorn me. Today will be the last time I look into those deep brown eyes, the ones I could never look away from. This will be our final kiss, and I will stroke your cheek and feel your breath whisper across my skin for the last time love. I won't get to stroke my fingers through your long dark hair, and see that little sigh you give each time any more. I cannot hear your voice again, that deep, sweet tone that still makes my heart flutter.

Today I say goodbye to you. Today I cut this link between us, the red wire that ties you to me, and let you go. I can't do this anymore. When I stand up from this bed and let you go, it will be for the last time.

We had a good run love, but this is selfish now. There is to much pain, too much cruelty in this. We've shared so much, loved so deeply, but it's time to let go.

Sweetheart, I'm cutting the wire now, it's time for you to let go. I will always love you, that will never change, but I won't see you hurt any more. I can feel your heart start to slow now, one of these breaths will be your last. I won't let go of your hand love. I'll be with you as you pass. 

Your beautiful soul will be free now, so go on.

It's ok.

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually wrote something and put it where it can be seen before, but this really spoke to me, so I wrote something on tumblr and want to share it here. So please feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Inspired by the prompt, and seeing my husband far too close to dying sometimes.


End file.
